Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 3 title = Voices of |Row 3 info = Stephanie Sheh Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Robbie Daymond Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch |Row 4 title = Composer(s) |Row 4 info = Christian Szczesniak |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = United States Japan |Row 6 title = Original language(s) |Row 6 info = English Japanese |Row 9 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 9 info = Amy Moynihan Heyward Stephanie Sheh Yoshio Irie Lifeng Wang |Row 11 title = Production company(s) |Row 11 info = Kodansha USA A Squared Entertainment |Row 12 title = Distributor |Row 12 info = A Squared Entertainment (United States) (Japan) |Row 13 title = Original network |Row 13 info =Cartoon Network (U.S.) (Japan) |Row 15 title = Preceded by |Row 15 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) The Promise of the Rose Hearts in Ice Black Hole Dream}}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American/Japanese animated television series, produced by , , and animation provided through and in Japan. It is based on the japanese magna series Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi and the 1995 anime series that was co-produced in Canada. It is both a reboot and sequel to to that series. This series is the fourth adaptation of the series and first to be produced by America, Japan and France. Plot Serena Tsukino aka, Sailor Moon / Princess Serena and her fellow Sailor Scouts protect Earth and Galaxy from various bad guys with their new Quason Sabers and help from Serena's biological father King Oron. Cast and Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh - Mino Aino / Sailor Venus *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Darien *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford *Nicholas Roye - Sammy Tsukino *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity *Karen Strassman - Ikuko Tsukino *Keith Silverstein - Kenny "Kenji" Tsukino Development The U.S. partnered with Japan to create a new series for general audiences titled Sailor Moon Orion which of course references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all age appropriate content from the 1995 anime series that was co-produced in Canada. 's will produce under A Squared Entertainment Toei Animation will not have any involvement with series whar so ever, however 's American counterpart has signed a deal to co-produce Japan's will cover the animation requirement with additional animation from . Writers from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and will be involved amd will be featured in the anime-influnced animation style. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Robbie Daymond, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the dub and , however their characters will be featured as 18-20 years rather than 14-16 and will retain their names and personalities from the DiC Entertainment, Cloverway Inc. and Optimum Productions dubs, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will appear in the series pending on outcome of the first season and will feature Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband. It will air on Cartoon Network in U.S. along Voltron: Defender of the Future and Ronin Warriors and in Japan. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:English-language films Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Sequel series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV Asahi Category:Film Roman